Birthday Special Three: The Excitement of Love
by South Boy
Summary: Sabo sneaked into Marco's home in the middle of the night, sleeping over at the other blonde's place and gets woken up with a pleasant suprise. MarcoxSabo (we decided to name this pairing Mabo btw (: ) Yaoi, ManxMan, Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: I know that this is a two days later than planned and that's why I'm uploading 3 stories today… Sorry 'bout that but I was dead tired after work and didn't manage to write this… Anyways! On with the story! (I noticed btw that there isn't a single story written about this pairing! Like what?! They're so cute together! And there wasn't even any fan art I could find either ;-;) **

**Birthday Special Three: The Excitement of Love**

Marco sighed as he sat in front of the store, arm placed on his knee and his head resting on his hand. It was only one week before the festival and the police kept on running around, trying to find any good leads.

He couldn't help but let out a groan as he heard them rummaging through his store. As if he hadn't anything better to do then clean up after them, it's not like they'd find anything in there anyways. He wasn't stupid after all.

Tattoos. That's what every member of the yakuza has. Just like him, a lot of them are tattooed form head to toe and some like him just have one. Some in places noticeable and others hidden under their clothing.

The old man living across from him probably sold him out and told the police that he was acting suspicious. Probably told them about his tattoo as well. Marco couldn't help but glare at the man as he stood in front of his home, a smug expression on his face. God, that old man had been a pain in his ass ever since he opened his store here.

"Hey there." A blond man with a deep scar over his left eye said, a smile painting his lips as his face was only inches away from Marco's.

Marco's eyes widened a little out of surprise, he hadn't even seen the other man coming. "Yo." Marco greeted, not able to suppress the smile that found it's way onto his lips. "The old man sold you out, huh?" he asked as he straightened up, giving the old man a dirty look, causing him to look away. "Need some help with cleaning up later?" he asked, turning back to Marco.

"No, I'm fine on my own, though you could help me deliver this message to Ace, you're seeing him today anyways, right?" Marco asked, taking a letter out of his pocket and handing it to the other. "Sure, no problem." He smiled, looking at the letter for a bit before tugging it under his kimono. "Nice kimono by the way, it suits you." Marco said, pointing at the dark blue fabric with small waves displayed on it.

The other blonde couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Yeah well, you were the one who made it, idiot." He teased a bright smile stretching across his face. "Oh, did I now?" Marco asked, acting dumb, but his grin was giving him away immediately. "Yeah you did.." the other replied, leaning over the other to whisper in his ear. "And I wouldn't mind you taking my measurements again…" he murmured, chuckling lightly as he put a small peck on the other's jaw before straightening up again, looking as if anyone saw him.

"My Sabo, aren't you horny today." Marco smirked at him, causing a small blush to spread across his cheeks. "Only every time I see you~!" he winked at Marco. "I've got to leave now, can't have the police seeing me with you, they might turn my home upside down as well." He said, waving as he walked off, more seductively than needed, causing Marco to role his eyes slightly, though he didn't take his eyes off of the other before he turned and left his street.

The doors slid open more violently than needed as the officers walked out, frowning deeply. "You're good. Our apology for interrupting your business." The officer said, bowing at Marco before they made their leave.

As Marco walked back into his store he couldn't help but sigh. The fabrics were scattered everywhere, his papers and notes scattered all around the floor and his sewing material was scattered throughout all of the shop, even though he didn't even keep it there. Marco let out a deep sigh as he wondered what else they had messed up, not in the mood to clean up, but having no other choice.

He sighed once more before starting to pick the fabrics up, hoping that they hadn't been damaged.

**Xxx**

Sabo shook his head slightly, almost unnoticeable as he walked through the streets. It was already late at night yet the officers were still running around, trying to act normal while looking for any indication of this being yakuza territory.

Sabo yelped slightly as he was suddenly pulled into a small alley way between two houses, the other person hushing him by putting his hand over the other's mouth. "Quiet." The green-haired man demanded, before speaking again a few minutes later. "You almost walked into an ambush." He told him, finally letting go of him. "An ambush?" Sabo questioned, frowning at the other man.

"Yeah, the police are getting desperate. They ambush everyone who walks these streets after mid-night. They would've probably thrown your hose upside down if they found out where you live." He told him, Sabo making an 'Oh' sound in understanding. "Thanks, Zoro! That would've been troublesome! With all the weapons we keep there.. And covering up the sudden death of a couple of officers on duty would be more than difficult." He frowned slightly.

"By the way, where's Sanji?" he asked, looking around for the other blonde. "He walked away when I started talking to the police guy… Damn I keep forgetting his name.. Some blonde.. The one that's always with Coby, you know him right?" Zoro asked, frowning as he tried to remember the name. "Eh.. yeah I do know who you mean, but.. what was his name..?" Sabo asked dumbfound, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah well, doesn't matter anyways.. So yeah, that shitty cook didn't like the subject so he left. No idea where he went though. I could swear I had seen him walk in this direction.." Zoro frowned as he walked out of the alleyway pointing left. "And that's exactly why the boss doesn't let you go without Sanji. You got lost, didn't you?" Sabo teased, patting his shoulder. "Good luck with finding that oblivious idiot. I've got to go, and thanks once more." Sabo smiled, waving slightly as he disappeared into the dark streets once more, leaving Zoro behind as he contemplated which way to go.

**Xxx**

The sun was slowly setting at the horizon as Marco was finally finished cleaning everything and he was dead tired. He swore that if he ever let the police search his home and store he'd have them clean up the mess they make, because seriously? They turned every single room upside down!

Without even bothering to put on nightwear, Marco simply stripped of his clothes and lay on his futon, closing his eyes and almost drifting off to sleep when he suddenly a hand on his chest. He immediately opened his eyes, looking to his right only to find Sabo lying next to him, a smug smile playing on his lips. "I'm not in the mood." Marco simply said, turning onto his side and pulling Sabo into hug, snuggling into the other's chest. "I'm tired.." he mumbled, a yawn escaping his lips as he closed his eyes.

"That's unfortunate." Sabo simply said, slipping his leg in between Marco's, pressing their bodies together, making his erection more obvious, causing Marco to groan. "Later.." he simply mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one with the problem." Sabo chuckled, but closed his eyes anyways, drifting off to sleep soon after Marco.

**Xxx**

When Sabo woke up the sun was already high in the sky, tough it wasn't the light of the sun that woke him up.

Marco was sliding his hand over the other's bare body, kissing and sucking along his neck while pressing their groins together, the older man obviously hard. Sabo looked at him with sleepy eyes, yawning as he mumbled into the other's ear. "Who says that I'm in the mood right now..?"

Marco didn't reply to the question, kissing his way up along Sabo's jaw, over his cheek and stopping right at his lips, their noses brushing together and his lips hovering slightly over the other's as he looked into Sabo's beautifully blue eyes.

Sabo's breath hitched as he looked into the lust glazed eyes of the other, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink as his heart went amok inside his chest. Sabo couldn't take it anymore, he was dying to taste the other's lips, the want inside of him over taking as he pressed their lips together, his hands roaming over the other's broad back, pressing their bodies closer together until no space remained between them.

Marco lightly nibbled on the younger's lower lip, the other immediately opening his mouth for him as their tongues clashed together and they battled for dominance, Sabo easily losing, not that he minded of course when Marco's tongue explored every corner of his mouth, lightly sucking the other's tongue into his mouth, the slick muscles slowly moving together as they moaned into each other's mouth, loving the feeling of having the other so close, their hearts beating rapidly against their chests, the beat having synchronized in this short time.

They had to break the kiss, the need for air to evident. They simply stared into each other's eyes, their hot breaths mingling as Marco lightly pecked the other's lips, keeping the eye contact, stopping for a moment. "I love you.." he breathed out, Sabo's heart skipping a few beats as his face turned a few shades darker.

He slammed their lips together immediately, pressing their bodies against each other with a little more force, their hot skin moving over each other perfectly. "I love you too!" Sabo nearly screamed as he stopped his kissing attack for just a moment, causing Marco to chuckle lowly as he pressed his lips onto the others again, his right hand playing with Sabo's strains of blonde, slightly curled hair, his other hand groping the latter's ass, pressing their groins harder together.

Marco pressed Sabo with his back against the futon without breaking their kiss, his right hand enwinding with the other's strains of hair, his thumb stroking over the other's cheek while his left hand moved in between them, pressing his palm against Sabo's erect member, causing him to arch into the touch, a low moan escaping his lips as his fingers buried themselves into the other's heated-skin, bruising it slightly.

Marco kissed the other's chest his tongue trailing over it, causing Sabo to shiver slightly as the room's cold air hit it. Marco let his hand trail into Sabo's pants, stroking his already pre-cum leaking member while sucking on the other blonde's nipple, nibbling on the perked flesh slightly, wanting to draw as many noises out of the younger man as possible, not caring if the neighbours hear them through the thin walls.

Sabo bit on his lower lip, trying to keep his moans in, not wanting the entire neighbourhood to hear them, his body hot and shivering from excitement, loving the feeling of the other's hand on his penis. Every single one of Marco's touches send pleasure through him. The thought of the other man not receiving any pleasure making his heart ache.

Sabo let his hand trail over the other's torso, moaning at the feeling of the other's muscles, his fingers stopping at the older's nipple, rubbing and twisting it lightly, causing Marco to moan lightly against Sabo's skin, causing a light thrill of excitement to go through him as he decided to move his leg in between Marco's, his thigh rubbing against the other's member, causing his breath to hitch as he jolted up, looking a bit startled at Sabo who smiled at him, chuckling lightly as he pressed his leg more against the other, a low moan escaping his lips.

Marco couldn't help but press down against Sabo's thigh, loving the feeling of friction it caused, while kissing Sabo's chest down to his abdomen, sucking and nibbling on certain spots, leaving marks all over the other's body.

Marco's hand continued stroking Sabo's erection, his thumb sliding over the head before sliding down again, pumping the heated flesh.

"M-Marco.." Sabo breathed while panting heavily. "I'm… g-going to.." he began, his body shaking slightly. Marco moved up to face him, his free hand stroking over his cheek as he moved down to kiss him, his soft lips slowly pressing against Sabo's. "It's alright.." he murmured against the other's lips, locking eyes with him as Sabo pulled him down by his neck, his tongue entering the other's hot cavern as they both moaned into the kiss, Sabo bucking his hips as Marco continued stroking him.

Sabo's grip on the other got stronger as he arched his back, moaning into the kiss when he came, his seeds spilling over Marco's hand as he pumped him through the after shock.

Once Sabo got off of his high he stared into Marco's beautiful eyes, kissing his cheek and neck lazily. "I could get used to waking up like this.." Sabo murmured against Marco's neck, nibbling at the hot skin. "Me too.." Marco replied, his hand trailing over Sabo's chest, feeling the latter's muscles, yelping slightly as he got flipped over, his back pressed against the futon while Sabo was hovering above him, a sly smile painting his lips as he pulled Marco into a passionate kiss, his hands trailing over his own body, stopping at the rim of his pants, taking them off and tossing them somewhere in the room.

He broke the kiss, panting heavily as a blush spread across his cheeks. He brought his right hand up to his face, spitting into it before letting it trail in between them, stroking the other's hard member, making sure to smear his spit all over the heated flesh before aligning it with his hole, pressing down onto it.

Marco groaned at the tightness of the other, having to tell himself not to come immediately as Sabo placed his hands on Marco's stomach, panting heavily as he tried to relax while he was being filled completely, his tight hole being stretched completely.

As soon as he got used to it a bit he moved up, leaving only the tip inside of him as he slammed back down, keeping a steady pace as he continued, his hands supporting themselves on Marco's stomach. Marco's hands gripped Sabo's hips tightly, helping him as he moaned with every thrust, bucking his hips up to meet the other as he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure.

Sabo changed the angle ever so slightly, his body shaking with pleasure as he hit his prostate dead-on and he began slamming harder down on Marco, moaning loudly with every thrust as he arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure, his fingers digging slightly into Marco's skin, trying to hold onto something.

One of Marco's hands trailed over the other's waist, tacking Sabo's erection into his hand as he started jerking the other off. The speed of the thrusts increasing as they both felt their orgasm approaching.

Their movements became more desperate with each second that passed as they breathed out each other's name, Sabo being the first to come, his sperm splattering all over the other's stomach and his hands, his muscles clenching around Marco's penis, causing him to come short after.

Sabo let himself fall onto the other's body, panting heavily as his hand lightly stroked over the other's chest, Marco's strong arms wrapping themselves around Sabo's body one of his hands playing with the strands of hair as they both wore content smiles.

**Xxx**

A couple of hours passed and Sabo was sitting in the public bath, washing their deed off of him, some of the other man looking at him curiously, eyeing the love marks all over his body, though none of them commented on it, knowing perfectly well that the blonde wouldn't appreciate it and none of them wished to go home with an arm or a leg missing.

Sabo chuckled to himself as he remembered Thatch storming into Marco's room soon after they had sex, stopping in the door, shock written all over his face as he coughed in embarrassment, telling Marco that they had been given a job from their old man and that they needed to get going right away before leaving again immediately, almost dashing out of the room.

"Sabo!" Someone yelled, startling the blonde as he looked at his little brother, arms crossed over his chest and frowning deeply. "Luffy? What's wrong?" he asked, a little dumbfound. "I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes! I need you to come with me right now!" he exclaimed, dragging Sabo out of the bath and tossing him his clothes.

As they made their way out of the bath house Sabo noticed how troubled Luffy looked. "What's going on?" he asked as they walked into an almost empty street, their voices low so that the passing people couldn't hear. "Their sniffing around our house. We already moved everything to a different location, but we found out that some stuff was missing." He told his brother, frowning at him. "What was missing?" Sabo asked, his heart beating hard against his chest, if it's something important it might cost them their lives.

"Number 15 and 36." Luffy said, his voice filled with anger. Sabo stopped in his tracks, his mouth open as he stared at Luffy wide eyed. "T-that can't be, Luffy.. That's impossible..!" he breathed out. "I know. Someone's been into our house. Someone who knows the value of those things. We need to find them Sabo. Before the festival." Luffy stated. "You know what happens to us otherwise. We're not yakuza, they're not going to go easy on us even if we have a lot of friends and allies within." Luffy gritted out.

"Have you told Ace yet?" Sabo asked, a cold sweat running down his back. "No. He doesn't need to know either. He wasn't assigned to this if we get him involved it might cost him his life as well." Luffy said and Sabo nodded, being glad that his little brother at least thought about that. "Who else knows?" Sabo asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Only Law." Luffy said, his brother frowning at him deeply. Why does he know Law? And why would he tell him of all people?


End file.
